The Boy with Many Faces
by deltaprime11
Summary: Sometimes, it only takes a single thing to shatter a person, You can only really hope that someone cares enough to pick up the pieces. Let's just hope your friends are enough! Self-insert one-shot for a request, co-written by myself and Maya, introduction inside! Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: So, this is going to be super odd for me compared to my usual authors notes, but it's the only way to properly explain this fiction.**

 **Delta- "As you all know, I have yet to start a traditional High school AU, the requests for this type of fiction are actually only rivaled by one thing, this is going to seem weird but a self-insert fiction. They are the two most requested fiction idea's. So, I have been putting quite a bit of thought into those two ideas, I had the idea of just placing my personality in a story and calling the Character Natsu and going from there or putting myself in as an OC and writing a standard romance story. In the end I have elected to do a combination of both with a twist. So I will now introduce you all too who will now become my co-writer in this fiction."**

 **Maya- "I guess this is the part where I actually introduce myself XD, Well, for lack of anything better I guess you guys can refer to me as Maya (Or Maya-chan! if you are feeling a little weaboo/Otaku like :P) Um, I was the medical student behind Steve's, well you probably know him as Delta's, 'MGH: Magnolia General Hospital' request, well, originally I just wanted to see if he** _ **could**_ **one shot this fantasy I had, most of you will know how that ended up, heh. Well, whilst he was writing that he was totally ignoring me for his girlfriend at the time, We had a full on 'Notice me Senpai' going, I mean his devotion to his partner is almost scary, but that's off topic, besides this is a self-insert so you will be learning quite a bit about him and myself! So to sum-up, I'm Maya, Delta's current significant other and I will be writing the female character for this fiction."**

 **Delta- "It should go without saying that the thoughts, feelings and situations that develop in this fiction are based upon my own experiences, I apologize for the long author's notes but Maya got…carried away."**

 **The segments written by each of us will be marked, those written by Maya will have (M) written before they begin, those written by myself will be marked with (D)**

 **So, without further delay onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **(D)**

It was just supposed to be another normal day, nothing bad or good was supposed to happen, just another normal average day, of course it had to be the complete opposite.

"So, We going?!" He called out from the lounge room, he was laying across the couch lazily, his short hair was spiked up slightly, imitating one of his favorite television characters of all time, Dean Winchester, from the supernatural show, his jacket rustled slightly as he sat up.

"Yeah, yeah!" The voice called back "Jeez, it's bad enough you got Dean but then I have to dress as moose!"

"Hey, You're the one that suggested this, I was going to dress up as Itachi remember!" The boy dressed as Dean replied as he hit the door.

"I know," The door opened, the boy smirked on the other side, as someone who didn't want to color his hair he opted for a wig to look at least a little like the younger of the two brothers, his onyx eyes flashed as he let a wide toothy grin show on his face "You know, Steve, your almost too good at games to be my roommate."

"Ha ha Natsu," The brown haired boy responded sarcastically "That sounds like a poor excuse."

Natsu eyed his long time roommate carefully, he relatively tall standing at six feet two inches, most people in their classes didn't even come close, his face when people would as 'are you a basketball player' was priceless, if the room was dark his eyes appeared dark brown almost black, but in light they gradually changed from a dark grey into a greeny brown, it was certainly unique, if you asked him he was nothing special, but he was actually quite handsome, his skin was always a light olive brown, his hair was another mystery appearing to be black, dark brown and blonde, it was interesting to see his hair cut, as it grew out the brown would cover the black roots and the longer it got the more blonde he looked, so he tended to keep it short.

"You stare anymore people might think were gay," Steve taunted with a wind grin "Not that I have anything wrong with that, Honestly I'd rather not cause any trouble for Bella."

"That's right, she gets jealous pretty easily huh?" Natsu laughed "I remember when you started tutoring the other transfer student in English, she went to sit in on like three classes because the new girl was apparently 'hot'.

"Yeah well, If you dated her ex you'd probably be the same," Steve responded flatly "Well let's go."

"Sure." Natsu responded happily.

* * *

 **(M)**

As the pair left their dorm room, Natsu watched his friend begin to slowly alter his appearance, you'd only think it strange if you knew him well, oddly enough, Steve often made himself appear meaner than most people, he would take the brunt of most flak from people around him, being into Anime, Manga and gaming weren't the most socially acceptable pass times and he suffered for it, the only physical thing he took enjoyment out of seemed to be Kendo.

His face slowly shifty into a scowl and he wore a constant glare just daring you to try and start a fight.

Natsu snickered and he raised an eyebrow at the pinkette "You know we are going to a party where everyone is the same as us right?"

Steve sighed, his face perking up slightly "Yep, Finally a night of fun where I won't have to get into a fight!"

"No, I think you could avoid more fights if you stayed out of the way." Natsu poked

"As if I could do that, I'm strong enough to deal with it," He defended readily "Why would I let people hurt my friends for nothing, Just because we don't want to run around a grass field and playing AFL, you get a point if you miss for god's sake it's dumb!"

Natsu snickered again "I'm well aware of your views on sport, well most sports, but still shouldn't you let your friends fight their own battles?"

"I tried, all through primary school and most of high school, they just bow their head and take it like just because their hobbies are different the deserve it," His fist clenched angrily "It pisses me off."

"Yeah," Natsu sighed "I know the story."

"Hey, I don't make fun of them for playing sport, I don't pretend they are any less intelligent or capable than me," He cut off and took a deep breath "Not much use complained about it though."

* * *

 **(D)**

He lifted his hand and hit the door to the dorm room a few times and waited, the door opened after a moment "Haha, Natsu, Steve bout time you two fools turned up!"

The pair of men smirked "Yeah, Good to see you too Maya."

Maya had light auburn brown hair, emerald green eyes, she wore a rather tight purple body suit with long sleeves, a purple witches hat sat atop her head with a silver spiked collar looking thing on it 'Blair from soul eater huh?' He thought with a chuckle.

"Come in, hurry up!" The girl made what most would consider an over enthusiastic gesture as the two boys entered.

Natsu gave her a look and she glanced at him "What?"She questioned

"You dressed as a cat, really?" Natsu taunted

"I'm dressed as Blair! from _soul eater_ you gigantic jackass!" She retorted playfully

"Come on, You're a bigger Soul Eater fan than I am," Steve taunted as he nudged Natsu playfully "You should know that."

"I couldn't resist," Natsu replied "Let's face it, dressing as a cat at Halloween parties is so overdone."

"Well, Technically, I'm a witch cat!" Maya replied happily.

Natsu rolled his eyes in response.

Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, removing it he opened the screen and unlocked it 'Another notification? I have to turn this crap off.'

Deciding to get it done now so he didn't have to worry, he slid the notification open and froze 'What…the hell?' He questioned, he could have sworn he heard the sound of his own heart shatter somewhere in the distance, not that he cared much. 'Thanks so much baby, I love you.' He read it over and over again as he scrolled the screen down slightly, he recognized both people in the picture, one was a fellow member of the Kendo team, the kid wasn't that great and he often skipped out of goofed off, the other had just graduated from Girlfriend to ex-girlfriend. His hand tightened on the phone.

Natsu noticed his roommate seeming frozen stock still in the doorway, suddenly he dropped the phone on the ground and spun on his heel, leaving the room quickly. Natsu walked over to the phone and picked it up, the screen was still on the last image.

Maya padded up beside him slowly and peered over his shoulder "Oh my god." She gasped quietly

Natsu rolled his tongue over his lip and rolled his eyes before running his hand over his head, removing the wig and pulling his hair around his face calmly "Sorry Maya, looks like we are going to have to leave early."

"It's fine, Make sure he doesn't hurt anybody." She replied gesturing with her head.

Natsu nodded "Yeah, although I doubt he'd do anything that reckless." He replied as he ran after his long time friend.

If he people thought he looked mad most of the time, there was definitely no mistaking the fury on his face, he wanted to destroy something so badly it hurt 'Why? What did I do? Was it cause I said I'd rather wait?! I was trying to be considerate to her! I only ever tried my hardest.' His mind swam, hurt, anger, grief, back to hurt, by the time Natsu caught up to him we was in the gym where he trained every day.

"Sorry man," Natsu led with, not really being experienced 'What do you even say to someone who gets cheated on like that? She didn't even try to hide it.' When he didn't get a response "Well, You know you'll find someone way better, I mean someone like that doesn't even deserve you!" Natsu attempted to comfort his friend, although to him it all just sounded like clichéd excuses.

The dark haired boy hit his hand lightly against the large punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

"It's not…my fault, right?" He asked slowly

"Of course it isn't! She cheated on you! You were only ever kind to her, even with all her considerable issues, like that period where she thought she was overweight and almost ended up in hospital! You never once told her she was stupid, or useless or said that her scars made her ugly, You never even got mad at her," Natsu fumed out loud "No matter how bitchy, snarky or how completely insufferable she was, you'd smile hold her real tight till she calmed down. Every single time you did it."

Natsu watched the shoulders off his oldest friend quiver slowly, it was pretty clear he was trying not to cry, he reared his hand back and slammed it into the bag, the resounding crash echoed around the room "You know what? I know everything you just said is one hundred percent the truth, yet I still am finding every way possible to blame myself for this."

Natsu sighed "Well, the old saying goes, pain never goes away you just make more room for it, I guess with time you will get over it."

Despite everything Steve chuckled, it was barely a raspy exhale of air "Well, At least you stopped using the cliché's." He joked

The fake smile that his roommate flashed him hit him hard and made him clench his fist in anger "She definitely, Definitely doesn't deserve to be within a hundred feet of you." He growled to himself

"What?" Steve questioned, rubbing his ear slightly

"Nothing," Natsu responded with a smile "How about a match?"

"You're so on!" Steve challenged quickly.

* * *

 **(M)**

Maya sat at her kitchen table, the party had long since ended, Bella had never turned up fortunately for her, she silently fumed as she stirred her drink with a spoon, the tea warmed her hands slightly as she held it and she sighed in relief.

"You'd think one would be a little more pleased their crush is single again." The big breasted red head teased mirthlessly from the door as she poured her own cup of tea, the brown eyed girl turned and stared at her roommate silently.

"As much as I wanted the chance to get together with him, nobody deserves _that_." Maya answered flatly, staring at the liquid in her mug.

"So what _are_ you going to do?" Erza asked

Maya sighed, "I don't know, I'll leave it to Natsu for now and then tomorrow I will just be the same as I always am, He'd probably notice if I changed or tried to pity him."

"That's true, Well I have classes early so am I going to bed, Don't sit up too late." Erza warned simply as she left the room

"Okay mum!" Maya shouted teasingly from her chair

Erza ignored her.

The doorbell rang and she got to her feet and walked down the hallway quickly, opening the door slowly and peering around the edge, her face immediately hardened.

"Hey, Maya, sorry I was late to the party, Have you seen Steve he's not answering his phone." The black haired girl stood on the edge of her room, smiling at her innocently as she asked.

"I haven't seen him since he found out you're a cheating scrap," Maya spat "Why don't you go ask your new guy and stay away from him." She closed the door angrily and stormed away.

* * *

 **(D)**

Natsu side stepped as Steve rushed him, the pinkette had to admit it didn't matter what situation his friend was in, his focus when he fought was something else, although it was entirely possible that he was like _because_ of everything else.

He spun quickly, blocking the high strike from Natsu and pivoting before slapping the wooden practice sword out of his hand.

Natsu showed his palms "Well, Aren't you just scary."

"Heh, Well I try." He replied with a smile.

"We totally ruined our costumes." Natsu puffed as the pair sat down

"Eh, it's not that bad." Was the tired response.

"Well, Let's go back, I am sufficiently tired." Natsu said, getting to his feet and brushing off his pants.

"I'm gonna hang around a little longer, I'll see you later." Steve responded from the floor.

"Yeah, See ya later." Natsu waved as he left the room.

He heard the door open, but when it didn't close he let out a sigh and sat up, his eyes were still closed when he heard Natsu speak.

"Get out!" He had never heard the pinkette that angry before, it was surprising to say the least.

"Just let me talk to him!" He was tempted to just leave through the back door, it'd be so much easier than facing her.

"Natsu!" He called to get his friends attention "Let her in, We'd have to talk eventually anyway."

"But," Natsu started

Steve smiled at him and tilted his head slightly "Don't worry, I'm strong enough to handle anything, remember?"

"If you're not back in the room in five minutes I'm bringing an army." Natsu shouted at him

"Hah, It might take a little longer than that." He replied as he got to his feet.

"Whatever." Natsu turned his head to the side and stormed out of the room.

The girl stepped into the room slowly, her hair was styled the same was it was when they first met, slightly curled around her face, she sent him a small smile and he responded with a glare.

"I may have agreed to talk with you, But it's only so I can tell you one thing." Steve practically growled at her.

"I'm…really sorry." She whispered quietly

"Sorry?" He laughed mirthlessly "You end two years of dating like that and say _sorry_ , like _sorry_ is going to make it better? Did you think you'd say _sorry_ and I'd forgive you and we'd live out the rest of our days or something?!"

He knew he may be being unnecessarily hurtful, it didn't matter she winced slightly at his words "I may not be the most knowledgeable when it comes to relationships, I always just played thing at face value and thought it'd work out," He walked towards her slowly "But I am not stupid, you say you care for me then you're in love with some other guy? Like love is that easy to come by?!" He passed her silently and stopped at the door.

"I never want to speak with you again," He finished "I wish you all the best with your new boyfriend." He slammed the door behind him and stormed off.

* * *

 **(M)**

It was a few days before anyone really saw or spoke to Steve, most people who knew him just asked Natsu how he was going.

"I swear to god if one more person asks how he's doing I am going to lose my mind," Natsu complained "I mean he ended a relationship after two years three nights ago, of course he's feeling shit don't remind of my own powerlessness please."

"Is it really that bad?" Erza questioned as she continued to eat cake slowly.

"Well, I mean externally, he seems cheery, his humors as strong as ever and he's maintaining his strength and health, hell even his writings steadily improving," Natsu explained "But it's like he's using it all to distract himself, I mean he's always been one to just bottle everything up and ignore it, When that mask snaps this time," He trailed off "I just hope nobody ends up getting hurt."

"He's not _that_ quick to violence," Erza replied "The only person I'd be worry about is the new guy, he's in the Kendo club, imagine if the guy your girl broke your heart with was standing in front of you in a situation where you are _encouraged_ to attack him."

"He's really holding back in Kendo now, especially against that guy," Natsu replied "But you know how he gets that really terrifying look when he's super pissed where he seems almost really manically happy?"

Erza nodded

"Pretty much the only expression he has on his face during Kendo practice," Natsu continued "I can tell you from experience he's ever hit harder in his life."

"He's trying to keep himself exhausted," Maya sighed as she sat down with a tray of food "It's pretty obvious."

"Well, He's bound to get angrier when he hears about them." Erza sighed

"Them?" Natsu asked

"Oh, His exes cover up story is almost vomit worthy," Maya growled "She keeps saying he tried to force her into things she didn't want to do."

"Huh?! That guy never had more than five minutes alone with her! In fact he barely has five minutes alone with himself, let alone someone else, he's still practically innocent when it comes to _that_." Natsu exclaimed angrily

"I know," Maya nodded her head before pausing "Wait, What do you mean 'practically innocent'?"

"Well, I mean they were both late teenagers," Natsu defended "I once walked in on them in a pretty heated make out session, but I am one hundred percent sure he's never gone further than that."

"Well, that's pretty obvious, you try to talk about that stuff and he could almost be used as a nightlight." Erza teased

"Hey, he's pretty confident and I think it's good he's innocent," Maya retorted at her roommate "Besides he's funny, that makes up for it."

"Ah, love brain is so cute." Natsu teased quietly

"Shut up." Maya's cheeks dusted slightly

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she slid her finger on the screen to unlock it, the text read 'Sorry, I'm going to have to pass on the lesson today, I'm not feeling that good.'

"Apparently he has decided that a lesson with me is too hard." Maya complained

"Well, You know he's not dense right?" Natsu asked, the girls turned their attention to him instantly and he pulled on his collar slightly.

"Look, He's not stupid okay," Natsu explained "But his Ex was a pretty jealous type, he tended to just ignore these things as to not cause problems, but that doesn't mean he didn't notice. He knows what state he's in better than any of us, I doubt he wants' you to be _just_ the rebound chick."

"You really think he's the type to take on a rebound chick?" Erza asked

"Well, No," Natsu admitted "His rebound will probably be catching up on all his TV shows and Anime he's behind on, then the accumulative stress from all this will finally hit him and he will disappear a few days and then he will talk to Maya."

"That sounds pretty accurate." Erza nodded

"The odd thing about it," Maya chimed in "It's like he genuinely believes saying 'no' is a terrible thing to do."

"The guy is the oldest of eight children, he's probably hard wired to just help the people around him." Erza noted

"He should help himself just a little more." Natsu complained

"But if he was any different it wouldn't really be 'Steve' would it," Maya chuckled "Remember when I said I didn't feel hot at all?"

"Yeah," Natsu laughed "Your fucking beautiful! Any guy would be lucky to be able to see you once a year let alone every day and you can believe me, because I'm not even nice to my best friend!"

Erza laughed "He certainly has a way with words."

"Considering we weren't even friends at that point," Maya replied she pointed at Natsu "You just fricken dragged me out with him cause he was in the middle of tutoring me."

"You guys were being so boring," Natsu complained "Your English was never even that bad!"

"Are you kidding me?" Maya asked "You didn't meet me until like three months of practice!"

"Annnd, it wasn't that bad for three months." Natsu replied

Maya rolled her eyes "Well, I have classes, so I will see you two nerds later."

"Psh, Nerds don't even hold a candle to our greatness." Natsu scoffed

Erza chuckled and Maya just shook her head as she walked away.

* * *

 **(D)**

'Why am I even here?' He mentally questioned for the twelfth time that hour, repetitive electronic bass reverberated through his ears, he glared at the contents of his glass flatly 'I don't drink alcohol, so did I just come here to listen to crap music and drink over priced cola?' A light sheen of sweat covered his brow 'Well, I suppose it's not that bad, it's easy enough to dance too.'

He swirled the drink and took a sip quietly, sighing to himself 'This is pretty pathetic, I'm letting a girl who might as well have treated me like shit leave me in this state.'

"I said leave me alone!" The voice wasn't familiar, just another shout in the bar, this one just happened to originate from close to him, a young girl and a guy who seemed a little too handsy for his own good, He glanced to the side, they were less than a meter from him, he down the rest of his drink quickly and placed the glass on the bar, he tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"I think the lady said no, pal." He growled flatly

The man shot him a look "Fuck off kid, this doesn't concern you."

'I might have been more civil if this was any other time of my life.' He thought with a small smirk, he grabbed the guys shoulder and pulled him back forcefully, shooting him a glare "No means no, Jackass."

"Who do you think you are?" The guy shouted

"Someone with enough brains to stop you," He responded flatly "Fuck off."

"Ha, what you think your tough or something?" The guy challenged, they had attracted a small crowd already.

He turned away from the man "Are you okay miss?"

"I'm fine," She replied "Thanks, good to know there are still some good guys out there."

He chuckled "Our coven does exist, but our numbers have dwindled as of late." He joked, her eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder, he heard a heavy step and he darted to the left as the guy threw a punch at him.

"You really that drunk? Or are you just stupid?" He growled flatly

"Fuck you kid!" The guy spat.

He wiped his face with his sleeve, his mouth split into a grin 'damn, I'm really not in the right mind these days' He knuckled cracked audibly as he pressed his fist into his hand "I've just been waiting for a fuckwit like you, Come on then let's see how many of your teeth I can knock out before you fall into a coma." He threatened angrily

"Alright, alright that's enough." Natsu glanced at the barman, the man gestured for them Natsu to leave as the other guy was grabbed by one of the bouncers, the girl who was at the bar was standing a small distance behind the bouncer.

"No problem, glad you see your security finally doing its job." He responded flatly, placing his hands in his pockets as he left the establishment, he still wasn't sure why he even went in the first place.

"Steve?" That voice was awfully familiar.

He glanced at the girl with a small smile "Hey Maya, sorry about earlier."

"Look, I know you're going through some stuff, but don't blow me off to go clubbing," Maya sighed "Invite me! Jeez, what are you even doing here, this isn't your scene at all!"

He couldn't help but laugh at the comment "Thanks, I needed that."

'Damn, Why now?' He mentally complained as he felt a single drop of moisture run down his cheek, quickly followed by another. He wiped his face hastily "Yeah, your right about that, I was in there for five minutes and I hated it so I'm going home."

He tried so hard to keep his voice flat, but the quiver gave it away pretty quick. His eyes widened ever so slightly as his head was pulled down slightly to rest on his friends shoulder.

It was slow, he brought his arms around the petite frame of the girl in front of him carefully "It's okay right? I don't have to be strong all the time right?" He asked

* * *

 **(M)**

She didn't know what else to do, her crush of almost two years the one guy she cared about more than anything else was literally falling apart in front of her, she hoped to hold at least a little bit of him together.

"Of course you don't." She answered quietly

* * *

 **A/N: Maya- "Oh my god your depressing right?!"**

 **Delta- "Cause you are so much better, 'hold me together' although it's interesting that's how you actually thought."**

 **Heh, So I hope you guys enjoyed this angsty little slice of my life, I think I will just leave this as a one shot for awhile and see what people think, If the response is good we might continue it.**

 **Maya- "This was actually super fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it, I also get an inside look on how he thinks so that's nice too!"**


End file.
